blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Republic
Overview The Soul Republic is an alliance with a goal to unite the world under one government, and to free the world of cruel governments and replace them with democracy. It was founded November 21st 2016 by leader Soul and first officer Temple. The Soul Republic is one of the Mutual Military Alliance founding members. SALT Iteration The Soul Republic was founded shortly after the SALT iteration began. Both Soul and Temple were new to Bloc and inexperienced at the game mechanics. Despite this the Soul Republic became a rather large alliance full of many new players. Many alliances and veteran players began disliking the Soul Republic due to its spam of the alliance declaration chat. After learning of this Temple and Soul cut back on declarations in order to please other alliances. The Soul Republic and the Mason Alliance formed the MMA (Mutual Military Alliance) in order to protect their small alliances from intervention. The Union was asked to join the MMA giving it a total of around fifty members. Soon problems erupted in the MMA when the Mason's adopted communist ideals such as a 99% tax rate. Temple on behalf of the Soul Republic contacted and The Union and discussed the Mason's recent change in policy. The Union and the Soul Republic agreed to give the Mason's a choice "Lower your tax rate or be kicked out of the MMA". When the Mason's were told this they launched several attacks against the Republic but never officially declared war. The Soul Republic beat the Mason's in all of these conflicts and completely cut ties with the Masons. The Soul Republic sought out new members for the MMA and began its expansion. Pan-Africa and the Enclave joined the MMA making their total member count around 100 people. When Condor Union was asked to join they not only accepted but gave the Soul Republic 200,000k to expand its military. The Soul Republic became the fastest growing alliance at the time offering each new member a factory when they joined along as other benefits. Temple was democratically elected leader of the Soul Republic and made Soul his first officer. The Soul Republic reached its height around sixty members (4th most populated alliance at the time). Temple had used this new leverage to achieve several protectorate alliances under the Soul Republic. Due to recent belief that the SALT alliances were going to attack (SPQR, Asia Alliance, Comintern) many other alliances joined the MMA to prepare for this attack, such as Nemesis and MCR. The MMA had around 400 total members when SALT declared war on all of Bloc in early January 2017. Even though SALT had declared war on all of Bloc most alliances that were fighting against them were in the MMA. The Soul Republic even with its large member count did not have many strong nations and mainly attacked smaller Comintern nations. The SALT vs. MMA war lasted about a month and ended in early February 2017. The Soul Republic had lost all but one war against the Comintern nations they achieved a fate that was similar other MMA members. With the end of the war brought the end of the SALT iteration. UN/UNSOC Iteration The following two iterations were a humiliating time for the Soul Republic. After the reset, Soul reformed the Soul Republic and Temple joined quickly after. The Soul Republic was one of the few alliances to reform after the SALT iteration. To their surprise not as many members joined their alliance in comparison to SALT iteration. This was due to several reasons such as former members wanting to try new alliances, former members creating their own alliance, and former members not coming back after the reset. In order to achieve new membership Temple made several changes to the Soul Republic, such as a new flag. These reform attempts provided enough new members to make the Soul Republic a first page alliance again, but failed to bring the Soul Republic to its former glory. The Coalition Against the Soul Republic The United Nations was an alliance composing of many elite members of the SALT alliances. Most members were located in the Egyptian region. After (probably) being inactive for 65 hours, UN leader, CXC, attacked a nation in the Soul Republic. After the nation logged back in he reported the attack to Soul who then attacked CXC and sent the communique "Sup". Soul, who blindly attacked CXC did not know he was the alliance leader of the UN until Temple told him. The UN, angered by this offense attacked the Soul Republic along side several other alliances who had various issues with the Republic. During the war the phrase "Sup" became a meme that was continuously stated. Almost every nation within the Soul Republic was attacked with the exception of a few such as Temple, who was safe in Mesoamerica. Temple took it upon himself to negotiate the peace terms with the various alliances. Temple had to achieve separate peace terms with all the alliances, many of which he managed to get simple terms. These terms involved giving 30,000k to the Nazi Empire, prevention of "stealing land" in Latin America from the Che Guevara League (aside from Mesoamerica, which would stay under Soul Repiublic control), and several other smaller cash payments to the various other alliances.The UN had the hardest peace terms with allowing all nations directly at war with UN nations be defeated in war and Soul be removed as alliance leader and replaced with Temple. Rebuilding Period After the coalition had ended, Temple was faced with rebuilding the nations damaged by the UN. Many nations had their factories demolished by the UN and land striped. This prevented them from having enough food to support their mines an oil wells. The remainder of the iteration was spent fixing nations and the reputation of the Soul Republic Final Days The United Nations went through a change in which they became the UNSOC; an alliance somewhat based off of the book 1984. When this transformation happened many alliances became a victim to this powerful alliance. The Soul Republic was fighting a war against the Dragon Legion lead by Andy when Temple was presented with a proposal to join SBT and create an alliance powerful enough to fight the UNSOC. The Soul Republic and its war with the Dragon Legion was evenly matched and had to be dealt with before the Republic could think about joining SBT. After negotiation talks between the Soul Republic, the Dragon Legion, and SBT peace was made under the single term that the Soul Republic admitted defeat (despite no wars being lost). The Soul Republic and SBT joined forces to create the shortly lived alliance of Asdar, with leadership being switched between Temple and Granddis every week. Category:Template documentation